fade to black
by Sam O'toole
Summary: my version of lothor attacking the thunder ninja academy


Fade to black

Ever wondered how Lothor attacked the thunder ninja academy well this is what I think happened. Song my last breath by evanescence. Told from Hunter's pov.

Skye: time for the disclaimer!

Hunter: oh come on really?!

Skye: oh will you stop complaining?

Hunter: Blake get your ass in here! (leaving the room)

Blake: skyelerbradley doesn't own power rangers ninja storm if she did I would be dead.

Skyelerbradley (running after Hunter): Hunter your so fucking hot!

Hunter (running like hell): here's the story, enjoy while I run for my life.

Hunter: (narrating) It was an ordinary day like any other and we were all in the training field at the thunder ninja academy. When Lothor attacked. No one saw it coming no one could readily fight him. That was the day that I lost my best friend.

Flashback

Lothor: Zurgane!

Zurgane: yes my lord.

Lothor: I have a little unfinished business with the ranger trainees at the thunder ninja academy. Round up my troops now!

Zurgane: yes my lord. (walking out of the room)

Marah: uncle do we really have to fight those idiots they are icky.

Lothor: shut the hell up and do as I say!

Marah: (trembling): y-yes uncle.

Kapri: (shoving Marah) oh stop being a little wimp.

(Lothor teleports to the thunder ninja academy in the middle of their graduating tests)

Hunter: (seeing Lothor) oh shit!

Sensei: Hunter, Blake, Christian, Adam you four are our new thunder rangers. (giving them the morphers)

Hunter: ready?

Adam, Blake, and Christian: ready!

All four of them: thunder storm ranger form!

Lothor: oh wow only four rangers. Like you can stand up to me and my army you're pathetic.

Christian: I'm going to make you eat those words you stupid bastard!

Lothor: oh a tough guy. (grabbing Christian by the throat)

Adam: leave him alone!

Lothor: aw does his brother want to die too? (flinging Christian away from him)

Adam (running at Lothor with his thunder staff ready): you're going to pay for that!

(Lothor grabbed Adam and put him in a headlock putting his knife to his throat)

Christian: Adam no!

(Lothor slits Adam's throat and releases him and Adam crumples to the ground)

Christian (running to his brother's side): Adam. Open your eyes dammit.

Adam (barely opening his eyes): Christian?

Christian: I'm right here. Don't leave me.

Adam (choking out): I… love… you… C-Christian. Don't… ever… g-give… u-up.

Christian: don't you dare die on me.

Adam: s-s-sorry. (his eyes close and his chest rises up in a brutal convulsion his back arching up and goes limp)

Christian: NO! (clutching his brother's body to him)

Hunter: (running over to his best friend) I'll cover you buddy, you can go bury him.

(Christian picks his older brother up and ran to the edge of the woods and started digging his brother a grave)

Christian: I'm sorry Adam. I'm so sorry. (he places Adam's body into the hole and covers him up and grabs a large stone and places it at the head of the grave and etches this into the stone)

Adam Jacob Copeland

Age 18

He never deserved the way he died.

I love you man

(Christian runs back to Hunter and they continue fighting Lothor)

Lothor: your brother was pathetic and weak he never could beat me.

Christian: he did not deserve the way that you killed him.

Lothor: I don't give a shit.

(Christian tries slashing Lothor but Lothor pulls a gun and starts shooting Christian. Blake in the meantime is knocked out)

Hunter: NO! (Lothor knocks him out with a pistol whip)

(when Hunter woke up it was dark and he saw a body laying a few feet from him desperately trying to get up)

Blake: Hunter?

Hunter: Blake?

Blake: Hunter Christian's almost gone.

Hunter: where is he?

Blake: over there. (pointing to Hunter's left)

Hunter: Christian? (he walks over to his best friend)

Christian: (choking out) Hunter.

Hunter: I'm going to go get help.

Christian (grabbing Hunter's ankle): don't leave me.

Hunter (sitting down beside Christian): I'm not.

Christian: th-thank y-you f-for ever-everything.

Hunter: no problem that's what friends are for. Right?

Christian: y-yeah.

(Christian stops breathing)

Hunter: come-on buddy this isn't funny now wake up.

(Christian's heart stops and Hunter lets out a pained scream)


End file.
